Make A Choice
NOTE: This is my first PokePasta, so be warned. It won't be that good. INSPIRATION: I was inspired by Forever Mine and LUNA's Control. Go check them out! Make A Choice My favorite pastime is reading Creepypastas. Ironic, isn't it? Ah well... now part of my life is one story among the rest. My best friend told me that he works for Nintendo. I just laughed, and said "Yeah, right!" He glared back at me claiming he'd send me evidence. I just rolled my eyes with a shrug, but I'd be proven wrong. When I got home, I was alone, but I didn't care. My phone buzzed, indicating that I had gotten a text. "Hey, check your email." I sighed. It was my friend. I was still sure that it was prank, but I obliged. I opened my account, seeing an email from him. I clicked on it. "I know you don't believe me, but please, just check out these photos!" I scrolled down and gasped. There were 10 pictures, all from a Pokemon game. Each showed its subject clearly. The first thing I noted was that the region was Hoenn, and you may think it was Omega Ruby (or Alpha Sapphire) but these graphics were so much better than the others. I took out my phone to see that I had a text. "Cool, right?" This time I responded. "Awesome! Hey, what game is this?" "Delta Emerald" I freaked. Emerald was my favorite game, and he knew it. I immediately wanted it. Picking up my phone again, I started to type the request, but he beat me to it. "I mailed you a copy a few days earlier! For free, before it's even announced." "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Then I realized I had forgotten to check the mail. Inside there was just one package. Pokemon Delta Emerald. I snatched it out of the mailbox, and raced up the stairs. I lifted my 3DS XL from its case and gently inserted the cartridge. I turned on the DS and pushed the A button. Rayquaza roared, and the game began. Selecting New Game, I went through the set-up and started my adventure. Delta Emerald was the hardest Pokemon game I've ever played. Even with my Winter Break, I still spent a good amount of time each day playing for a week. Finally though, I beat Steven. I was so excited, because I knew I was at the best part. "Delta Episode" I nearly screeched with joy. My favorite part! It all began as normal, which was disappointing, but I knew it would end up being different. When I finally reached the Sky Tower, I was exhausted. I saved in front of Rayquaza and went to bed. When I woke up, I was so excited. I immediately opened the game, and interacted with the dragon. The fight began. I was surprised to see my Pokemon were different, but instead of the cliche freaking out, I was ecstatic. Special Pokemon for a special boss! Rayquaza was tough. He took out 5 my Pokemon, and I was sure I had lost. That is, until I saw my last Pokemon. "Oh my Arceus, yes!" I sent out the literal god Pokemon, thinking I had this win in the bag. I selected Judgement, and- Arceus is frozen with fear! What?! This is cool! Game Freak really went all out with this one! Rayquaza used Life Drain! Now I was getting a bit worried. Arceus was losing health, fast. Arceus has fainted! Then, the words glitched and it read: Arceus has died! Rayquaza leveled up to level 100! This is getting even weirder. Rayquaza is evolving! Rayquaza has evolved into Kuryuu! That's when I finally freaked. Rayquaza was distorted and grotesque. It has the basic shape of its mega, but it was black like it was shiny. The corners of its mouth were twisted, forming a cross between a demonic smile and a lonely pout. The pincers were stained red, just like its empty eye sockets. Kuryuu had longer claws, and its body was twisted as well. Worse then its appearance was its cry. The first part was the distorted scream of Arceus, followed by a demonic "remix" of Rayquazas cry, and ended with static. A text box popped up. "Im LonElY..." "StaY WiTH me?" Despite its plea, I made the worst mistake you could in these situations. I turned it off. Again, I made a terrible mistake. I turned the game back on hoping this was a one time occurrence. It wasn't. The game started with terrible static. "WhY?" "DonT yOU liKe Me?" "I ThOUghT You WouLD sTaY..." The static quieted. "So You MaDE yOUr cHoicE..." "i HaVenT maDe MInE" "i wIlL alWaYS StAY wiTh YOu..." I took out the cartridge and threw it out the window. I can only hope that it was eno- My screen flickered on. I screamed, because Kuryuu was staring at me. "i wIlL alWaYS StAY wiTh YOu..." "TheRe IS nO otHeR oPtIOn." I mashed the power button so hard, I almost broke it. Perhaps I valued my 3DS too much, but I refused to get rid of it. With a vow to never to play it again, I went down to the garden and retrieved the game. Removing the hacked data on my DS was not very hard. My "friend" did not hide his coding very well. Either way, I'll never trust him again. And the next time I encounter a Rayquaza, I'm not taking any chances. Category:Hacked Game Category:Haunted Pokemon